The Specie Part 2
"The Specie Part 2" is the fifth episode in Season 5. Synopsis Continuation of "The Specie"; Gumball and Darwin meet Linto's family while Anais searches for Gumball and Darwin. Characters Main Characters Gumball Darwin Linto Supporting Characters Gilly Anais Minor Characters Richard Larry Bryan Mr. Robinson Nicole Linto's Brother (mentioned) Linto's Sister (mentioned) Transcript starts with Gumball, Darwin and Linto at a rock. Gumball: Confused Wait, Is this really your home? Linto: No silly! This is the ENTRANCE to my home! Gumball: Uhhh.... Darwin: Whispers ''Just watch, I guess! ''pulls a small cotton bud attached to the rock, A house comes up as Gumball and Darwin gaze at it. Linto: Come on, Get inside! and Darwin enter the house and Linto pulls the lever and rushes into the house. Linto: Mum I'm home! ???: Oh Linto your home? Alright I'm coming. women who looks like Nicole but different comes Linto's Mom: Hi Lint---........ Oh. Linto: Hi Mum. Gumball and Darwin: Hi Linto's Mom! Linto's Mom: to Linto ''Honey why'd you bring these people here? You know we need to not do this! Linto: But mom, They revived so fast from an injury! Linto's Mom: Wow, That is pretty good. Alright fine you can be here, I'll allow your family to visit. So what are your names? Gumball: My name's Gumball. Darwin: My name is Darwin. Linto's Mom: Alright Hello Gumball and Darwin! I'm Gilly, But you can call me "Miss McHuffins" or "Gill hill". Gumball: Okay. Gill hill! ''Giggles Darwin: Well Miss McHuffins, Where's Linto's dad? Or his siblings? Gilly: Oh I'm sorry. His dad is at work and his brother and sister said they'll be at Elmore Shopping. Gumball: Well okay. Gilly: Want some food? Gumball and Darwin: Sure! says "MEANWHILE" is around the streets Anais: Gumball, Darwin! Where are you both? can be seen flying off in the background. Anais: What was that? back ''Nevermind. ''front to Anais at Elmore Shopping and talking to Larry Anais: Larry have you seen Gumball and Darwin today? Did they happen to come or pass by here? Larry: Nope. to Anais at Robinson's House, Talking to Mr. Robinson Anais: Mr. Robinson, Have you seen Gumball and Darwin today? Mr. Robinson: Well yeah. Anais: Where'd you see them? Mr. Robinson: I saw them flying away from your house, Launching into some part of the streets. Anais: Okay, Thanks! to the window; Opens it, Jumps out and closes it Mr. Robinson: You could have just used the front door. to Anais at where Mr. Robinson says Gumball and Darwin went Anais: closer at the ground ''Hmm... Anais: ''Gasps ''Footprints! I'll just have to follow these. ''a magnifying glass from her pocket says A lot of time later. walks to a rock. Anais: A rock? That's impossible! The footprints stop here. Anais: Wait a minute. the magnifying glass on the rock Anais: A small cotton bud! the glass back and pulls the bud entrance to Linto's house opens as Anais gazes at it. Anais: down ''There are Gumball and Darwin's footprints! ''opens the McHuffins house door to Gumball and Darwin eating food Gilly made Gumball: the door open I'll see who it is! runs to the front door. Gumball: eyes Hi, You must b-- eyes ''Anais? '''Linto and Gilly': Uhm? to the door Darwin: Anais?! to the door Anais: Gumball? Darwin? And you two people... Darwin: Oh hey Anais, This is Linto and Gilly! Linto and Gilly, Meet Anais, Our young sister. Gilly: Well Hi Anais! Nice to meet you, Would you like some food? Anais: Sure! to Anais eating with her brothers along with Linto Anais: So how'd you find Linto? Gumball: Well, You see: says "3 Minutes later" Gumball: And then we went to Linto's house, Gilly made us food, Then you came! And that's what happened! to Gilly Gilly: So Gumball, Darwin and Anais. Which family do you belong to? Watterson kids: The Watterson family! Linto: Woah! I've heard of your family before in some papers of Elmore Daily! Gumball: WAIT, We were in Elmore Daily?! Linto: Yeah, Numerous times! Linto: Like when your father, Richard! Got a job. Gumball: Oh, I remember THAT. flashback clips to "The Job" at the parts where Richard says he got a new job and the part where he gets fired. Gumball: Well anyways I've finished my food. cuts to Gumball's plate, indeed his food is finished Gilly: Well, Want more? Gumball: Sure, Lay on more of those noodles! Gilly: to the kitchen and goes offscreen, Grabs a bowl of noodles and walks back onscreen to Gumball's plate, Gilly puts more noodles in his bowl. Gilly: There you go! Gilly: I'll go do the dishes now, You kids can stay here. Linto: Alright mom! Anais: So Linto, I studied on Elmore Species information, It lists your specie as extinct! Linto: I know, We're doing our best to hide our identity. Darwin: Is your family planning on showing their identity to Elmore soon? Linto: Not sure. Gumball: I think I'm full now. I don't need more food. Gumball: I'll just be at the house entrance. Darwin, Linto and Anais: Alright. walks away offscreen Darwin: Can we play a game? Linto: Sure, What game? Darwin: A boardgame of... Monopoly! Linto: Alright! Anais, You joining? Anais: Nah, I think I'll just wait with Gumball now. Linto: Alright! says "After the game.." Darwin: Well Linto, I think I'm done for now. It's 8 PM and I think I'll go. Linto: Okay, Visit anytime you want! Bye! Darwin: to Gumball and Anais ''I'm ready to go now. '''Gumball and Anais': Okay, Its 8 PM, We gotta get home now. Watterson kids: Bye Linto and Gilly! Linto: Offscreen ''Bye guys! Gilly: ''Offscreen Oh are you going now? Bye Watterson kids! Be sure to visit! Watterson children go outside heading back to their house camera cuts to the sky at 8 PM, As the episode ends. Trivia *On 20th December 2016, A Reddit user named "Goofyjr732" leaked the titlecard of the episode and posted it. **Ironically, Ben replied to the post with his first comment on it saying "Hmmm, Maybe all of the Wattersons will appear in this episode? But the parents are minor ones? and maybe Linto's mum is named Gilly? ;)". ***Later, A user named "Rglr5ALT" found more info and made a comment to Goofyjr732's post confirming Linto's family's last name, McHuffins. * The original concept of this episode had Nicole as a supporting character in it, but it was then entirely rewritten to balance out the plot with not having Nicole as a supporting character. * The fourth wall is broken when the timecard says "3 minutes later", 3 Minutes is the actual amount of time Part 1 lasts. *Gumball and Darwin are voiced by Jacob Hopkins and Terrell Ransom Jr. for this episode, Although Nicolas Cantu and Donielle T. Hansley Jr. voiced them for "The Race" and the "The Choosing", Though after this episode and so on Gumball and Darwin are officially voiced by Nicolas Cantu and Donielle T. Hansley Jr. **There is more proof because this episode's production code is smaller than the one for "The Race" and "The Choosing". **This is also the final episode Jacob Hopkins and Terrell Ransom Jr. voice Gumball and Darwin. * The day this episode aired there was first a part 1 rerun, After Part 1 ends is when Part 2 starts. This makes both of the episodes combined together last for 16 minutes. (16:12) * This episode will first premiere in the UK, Italy and France before airing in the US and internationally. * This episode and "The Choosing" are the only ones to premiere in February 2017. (for US and UK) * This episode was originally going to air on February 16, 2017; As said by Cartoon Network on twitter (since one user asked why The Specie pt2 didnt premiere on 16th since it was in promos.) Continuity * Two clips from "The Job" are seen. Goofs/Errors * At the start of the episode, when Gumball, Darwin and Linto go near the rock, Gumball's tail is missing. * When Darwin asks to play a game, For a split second his arms are missing. Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Two-part Episodes Category:Part 2 Episode Category:Part 2 Category:Part Two Category:Part Two Episode Category:Episodes with information Leaked Category:Two Parters Category:Season 5 By AaditS Category:By AaditS Category:Episodes On-Demand Category:Episodes on the CN App Category:Episodes on the Cartoon Network App